


Bonding

by incrediblytired



Series: Bonding [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Bonding, Car Accidents, Eventual Fluff, Infantilism, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Potty Accidents, Vomiting, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incrediblytired/pseuds/incrediblytired
Summary: Dean is so, so tired. When Castiel offers him the chance to take a break, well, who is he to say no?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. First fic to fall under this category, but let's give it a go. Let me know what you think! More chapters to come.

He was drunk. It was even possible that he was too drunk to drive. At the moment, however, he was far from giving a damn. In all honesty, he needed a break. Drinking was the closest thing he could find to one, and so he let whiskey take the wheel. 

The only problem was whiskey could not literally take the wheel of a vehicle, and Dean realized that just a half second too late. The world slowed a bit and through his drunken haze he briefly registered the nasty sound of a car crunching. He flew forward and his head collided with some unknown object, granting him unconsciousness. 

1234567890

He was unsure of how long he had been out. It was dark outside--was it dark outside when he crashed? He couldn’t remember. His head was pounding. There was something dripping down his face. Was it raining? No, no. He was in the car, even if it was raining he was in what was left of Baby so tha--blood. It was blood. 

Dean half-heartedly swiped at the blood, but missed his face entirely. Upon catching sight of his hand he became confused. Why was everything so tunnely? Why did his head hurt so goddamn much? Where the hell was Sam? Cas?

He must have spoken the last string of questions aloud. That was the only explanation for the light fluttering noise, and the sudden appearance of Castiel. 

“Dean?” 

Dean attempted to wipe the blood on his face again. 

“Dean. Dean you are injured.”

He missed his face, again. It was almost as if…

“Dean!”

“Hey Cas,” he said, a bit startled. He turned his head to look at Castiel and white hot pain shot up through his neck. His hands flew up reaching for his head, trying to do something, anything to relieve the pain. An unhuman sound was coming through his mouth and his breaths quickened. He had been hurt before, but this was a bitch. Not two seconds had passed and a pair of cool fingers touched his forehead, instantly relieving the pain. 

His breathing slowed back to normal and he look at Cas with ease this time. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but was unsure of what to say. Luckily, Cas beat him to it. 

“Dean, your reckless behavior is unacceptable.”  
Great. This was the last thing he wanted to hear. He couldn’t stand the thought of the angel of the freaking Lord being pissed off at him. He had spent so much time trying to be good and he had fucked up majorly. Now he was sitting inside a practically totalled car, stone cold sober thanks to the angel mojo, and he had no clue what to do. He was just so damn exhausted; he didn’t want to do anything. He felt a pang in his chest of pure longing. He just needed someone else to take the wheel. 

Castiel’s face was becoming blurry, but Dean was nowhere near passing out. He was crying.  
He quickly looked away from the angel’s face and turned to stare at what was left of the window of the car. 

“Dean,” Cas began.

“Just don’t, Cas. Okay? Just don’t. I get it, I’m a fuck up. I told you, I’m not exactly heavenly soldier material.”

Castiel was silent. 

“I just, I can’t do it anymore, man. I’m so tired,” he choked out, the tears continuing to roll down his face. 

“Dean, you don’t have to fight anymore,” Castiel said quietly. 

Dean snorted. 

“You do not. Heaven and Hell are as you say, “In check” for the moment. Perhaps it is time you take a break.”

“Yeah Cas? Take a break? And what the hell would I do on this break? I’m not really the sit on the beach type,” Dean practically scoffed. 

“I wasn’t going to suggest the beach. I was going to suggest going with me,” Cas said. 

“Oh yeah? Where to?”

“Dean, what I am going to offer you is not something that I take lightly. In fact, it is of the utmost seriousness. I do not wish to see you destroy yourself. In fact, I wish to only see you at peace. I rescued your soul, Dean. I have seen the pain you have endured. I want to ease that pain.”

“How’s that?” Dean whispered. 

“We already have a profound “bond”, but there is a process of bonding that involves an angel caring for a human. It would be a long term agreement, but I truly believe that both of us could benefit from bonding.”

“And just what does this entail?” Dean asked, finally calm enough that the tears had subsided. 

“You may not care for it at first, but the process generally consists of the human acting as a child, and the angel playing the role of the parent.” Cas said hesitantly. 

Dean pondered this for a moment. He swore he had had heard about the process from Sam, who had read some questionable angel lore from some weird book. He knew that many humans found it embarrassing in the beginning, as he surely would. He also knew that it could mean having a weight lifted from his shoulders for a very long time. And of course, he knew about the existence of daddy kinks and whatever, but this felt different. He trusted Cas. Sort of. As much as he could trust. He doubted that Cas would try and hurt him, and was confident that he could fight back if need be. He was just so tired. 

“Okay,” Dean whispered.

“Are you sure, Dean? I could give you more details if you would like,” Castiel replied. 

“I said okay,” was Dean’s response before the tears started again. Then two fingers touched his head again, and the world jumped around him.


	2. Chapter 2

When the world settled, Dean’s legs buckled. He braced himself for the floor, but it never came. Instead, Castiel’s hands were holding him upright. When he realized this, Dean automatically squirmed out of the grip, earning him a look from Castiel. The look did not last, however, because Castiel’s eyes left his and his hands gestured to a couch. 

“Sit here while I collect your things,” Castiel stated before slipping out of the room.

Dean sat on the couch hesitantly. Well, in all truth, he was hovering on the couch as if it couldn’t bear his weight. He looked around the room and took in his surroundings. The place looked like every other middle class living room he had ever been in. There was, of course, a couch. There was a smattering of other furniture as well: plenty of seating and a few tables, a t.v., a chest of sorts, and a doorway behind him to his left. He allowed himself to settle into the couch in order to peer into the doorway that he blatantly realized Cas must have left out of. Alas, the doorway was dark, and Dean couldn’t see shit. This made him a bit uneasy as he turned to face forward again, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. 

He did not stare for long, as Cas appeared in front of him wearing a backpack of all things. It was slung so casually over one shoulder it was almost disturbing to see. 

“Where are we?” Dean asked. 

“We are in one of Gabriel’s safe houses at the moment. We will move into our own home soon, but for now, this will do.”

Dean swallowed thickly. Did Gabriel know about this? What would he think or say? 

“Dean, come with me and I will show you to your bedroom, albeit temporary.”

Dean got up and Castiel stood patiently, gesturing for Dean to go in front of him. Dean, still wary of the darkness of the hallway, went slowly. Once in front of him however, Cas put his hand lightly on the small of Dean’s back and began guiding him through the house. Dean felt somewhat relieved and somewhat disturbed, but continued at a slow pace. They rounded a corner or two and the hand left Dean’s back. 

Castiel reached around Dean and opened a door, and light flooded the hallway. Dean automatically shut his eyes at the sudden change in brightness. The hand found Dean’s back again, and guided him through the doorway. Once through Dean blinked his eyes open and found himself in a bedroom. Once again, there was nothing incredibly lavish about the place. Aside from a bed, a chair, and some side tables there was not much to it. Dean took a deep breath and turned to Castiel. 

“What now?” he practically whispered, his throat unreasonably tight. 

Castiel seemed almost unsure of himself before saying, “It is bedtime for good little boys.”

Ah, so Castiel was going for the full immersion, rip off the bandaid technique. Dean tried to swallow and failed, instead choking out, “Okay.”

The hint of a smile flickered across Castiel’s features before he turned away from Dean to shut the door. Once shut he turned back and began walking towards the bed, shrugging the backpack off of his shoulder. He placed it on the bed with no ceremony, and began pulling out a variety of clothing. He sat on the bed and turned toward Dean. He gestured for Dean to come towards him, and Dean did. 

“Dean, I want you to know that I do not wish to take advantage of you in anyway. I truly wish for nothing other than to bond with you.”

Dean nodded. Cas nodded. 

Then Castiel reached for the hem of Dean’s shirt and lifted. Dean raised his arms and allowed the shirt to be removed. Castiel quickly held up a new shirt, a plain looking tee shirt, and tugged it gently over Dean’s head. Unsure of what he was supposed to do, Dean just stood and allowed it to happen. Castiel glanced up at Dean’s eyes before gently guiding Dean’s arms through the appropriate holes. Cas then reached for the fly of Dean’s pants and unbuttoned the button, unzipped the zipper, and hooked his thumbs inside of Dean’s boxers, tugging both articles of clothing down. A blush bloomed on Dean’s face. Castiel had none of this, however, and held out a pair of briefs to for Dean to step into. Dean looked at Castiel for a moment. His throat was itching. He was, in all honesty, scared. If this was the first night, what would the rest of “bonding” hold? He thought about taking his pants and running, but there was a tiny voice in the back of his head reminding him just how tired he was. 

Dean placed one hand on Castiel’s shoulder, and stepped into the briefs. He reached to pull them up, but Cas beat him to it. Cas pulled the fabric snuggly against Dean, and Dean’s blush deepened. These were the thickest pair of briefs Dean had ever worn, which meant one thing. Training pants. He thought about what this could mean for the future when Castiel reached for a pair of pajama bottoms. Dean repeated the earlier process and Cas pulled them up. 

“Now that you are all settled, it is time for you to get some sleep,” Cas said while standing and moving the backpack to the floor. Dean nodded and began to move towards the bed. 

Castiel walked with him and pulled back the covers for him. Dean slid into the bed and laid his head against the pillow. He was shocked at how comfortable the bed was. He could feel his eyes fluttering already when Castiel said to him, “Sleep well Dean. I will watch over you.” He was somewhat aware of Cas moving then, and a light switching off. Then, Dean drifted into sleep.

 

1234567890

 

Dean woke with a gasp and shot up in bed. He sensed movement from the corner where he recalled a chair being, and reached underneath his pillow. He moved his hand wildly, but there was nothing there. He began to scramble out of bed when a light came on, briefly blinding him. When he could see again, all he could see was Cas and the concern on the angel’s features. Dean let his head fall against the headboard. It was just Cas. Why was he freaking out? He was in a freakin’ safehouse with Cas. 

This inner mantra did little to calm Dean. In fact, the man’s breathing quickened. He began to shake, and tears filled his eyes as he looked up at Castiel. Cas moved quickly then, sitting on the bed and all but pulling Dean into his lap. He placed a hand on Dean’s cheek and allowed some grace to flow between the two of them. Dean’s soul reached out immediately, and Dean’s mind began to calm. 

The tears, though, did not stop. If anything, they worsened. Dean was in an angel’s lap crying. How pathetic can you get?

“Dean Winchester, you are not pathetic. There is no shame in tears.” 

This earned a quick intake of breath from Dean, followed by a shaky exhale. 

“I’m sorry I’m not good at this,” Dean whispered. 

Castiel removed his hand from Dean’s cheeked and pulled Dean’s head to his chest. 

“You are doing wonderful, Dean,” he said to the boy in his lap. 

After a moment of sitting, Dean’s crying subsided. Castiel tucked Dean back into bed, before laying on top of the covers beside him. 

Dean was fine with all of this, really. A small part of him was enjoying the coddling. There was just one issue. 

Dean had to pee. Badly. 

He knew he was not supposed to wet himself (at least not yet, he thought bewilderedly), but he doubted that he was supposed to get up and find the bathroom on his own either. His bladder was aching, but the possibilities of what could happen if he voiced his needs to Castiel were too unsettling. So Dean kept quiet and tried to fall asleep.

With his eyes shut tight he tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable despite the aching. Castiel was still beside him, and had assumed the turning was from residual fear. Dean’s mind wandered off as far as it could from sleep, and began thinking about all the possibilities. 

Castiel had put him in some sort of protective underwear, so surely he remembered that Dean peed, right? And just because Gabriel is an angel doesn’t mean that his safe house wouldn’t have a bathroom, right? What really was the worst that could happen? An image flashed through Dean’s mind of himself in a soaked diaper and he flinched. No, no. Even if it came to that surely Castiel would not neglect him. Castiel is very, well, nice-ish for an angel. And-

His thoughts were interrupted by a twang in his bladder. Dean bit his lip and resisted the urge to hold himself. He needed to go. Now. 

His eyes shot open and he turned quickly to stare at Castiel. Blue eyes flicked over at Dean and the angel’s head cocked. 

“Dean, are you alright?”

Dean pressed his legs together beneath the sheets and tried to form an articulate sounding sentence. In his urgency he couldn’t come up with anything, and ended up blurting out, “Bathroom!”

Castiel sat up immediately and pulled back the covers and moved to guide Dean out of the bed. 

“It’s okay,” Castiel said as he pulled Dean out into the still-dark hallway. Dean followed Cas earnestly, desperate to relieve himself. 

Cas pulled him through an open door, switched the light on, and shut the door. With Castiel no longer gripping Dean’s arm, Dean was now openly holding himself, staring dumbly at Castiel.

This did not seem to phase Castiel. Cas simply backed Dean up, moved Dean’s hands, and tugged down his clothing. After this Cas gripped Dean’s shoulders and pushed him gently down onto the toilet. 

Dean, however, began relieving himself once his hands were out of the way. Shame shot through him as he sat. With his head in his hands he quickly finished, but was unwilling to look at Castiel. 

What if this was never part of the plan? What if Castiel did not want to deal with this side of   
Dean at all? Sure, he was in training pants, but what if they were just for show? His cheeks were ablaze when Castiel gently lifted his head out of his hands.

“Dean,” he began. The lack of expression on his face was terrifying. “It is okay. You have done nothing wrong. I should have been more clear about you expressing your needs before we began.”

“Cas, look man, I’m sorry,” Dean said as he pulled pack from Castiel’s hands.   
“Shh,” Castiel said lightly, “Let me go get you some underwear, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Huh? Dean didn’t understand. Why was Cas getting him new clothes? 

“But,” Dean began. 

“What?” Castiel said, genuinely curious. 

There was a hollow look in Dean’s eyes as he said, or truly, recited, “Kids who piss themselves don’t deserve clean clothes.”

Horror flashed across Castiel’s face as he realized this could only be the work of John Winchester. He looked down at the boy seated on the toilet and his heart panged in his chest. He chose his next words carefully. 

“Dean, accidents are accidents. We clean up and we move on. You will never be in trouble for being unable to make it to the potty on time. Do you understand?”

Dean looked confused and opened his mouth and closed it again. Eventually, he nodded. 

Castiel told Dean again that he was going to fetch some clean clothes, and then left Dean. 

Dean, still seated, moved his head back down. He stared down at the training pants, the inside slightly discolored from the small amount of urine, and Dean’s heart sank. Why was he already fucking up so much?

Dean had no time to dwell as Castiel returned. He stood Dean up and reached behind Dean to flush the toilet. Then he reached for a cloth Dean hadn’t seen him come in with, and squatted down. He lightly brushed across Dean, effectively cleaning him. He then, presented Dean with a fresh pair of training pants for him to step into. Dean did. The old pajama pants had not suffered any casualties, so they were slipped back on as well. 

What Castiel did next surprised the hell out of Dean. In a swift motion, the angel picked the man up and whisked him off to the bedroom. Dean was unsure of this, but felt that he was in no position to argue. Castiel then tucked him back in, this time the both of them underneath the covers. Dean closed his eyes, and then after a moment, curled into Castiel. Perhaps he was affection-starved. 

Castiel put his arms around Dean and pulled him close. As he sensed Dean drifting to sleep, Castiel said, “Sleep well Dean, Daddy is here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Thoughts? What would you like to see? Lemme know! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. Check out the bottom for notes.

When Dean woke the next time, he was neither in a panic nor looking for weapons to defend himself with. In fact, he simply laid in bed with his eyes closed for awhile, reveling in the comfort that the incredibly soft mattress brought. He shifted a bit, and noted that Castiel was no longer in the bed with him. This was mostly relieving, but Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy sleeping next to another body. Perhaps he enjoyed the angelic body more than a human’s. 

So yeah, last night was probably one of the most embarrassing nights of his life, but it wasn’t all that bad. And Cas was super nice to him. Dean wasn’t sure how he would react if his child had pissed themself, but Castiel responded as a very loving parent. This was reassuring for the future, but confusing to Dean. Dean was technically a grown man, so why should he get a pass on anything? 

His thoughts were interrupted by the barely-there sound of a door opening, and his eyes shot open. Of course, none other but Castiel stood in the doorway, looking at Dean. 

“Good morning, Dean,” the ever-gravelly voice said.

“Morning, Cas,” Dean replied.

“Daddy,” Castiel quickly corrected before moving towards him, “Are you hungry? I have made breakfast.”

Dean didn’t want to eat, though, instead he wanted to vomit. Just a little bit. He has never called anyone daddy before. He didn’t call his own father daddy. He had thought he had heard Castiel say “daddy” last night, but wasn’t sure. Now he was sure. Castiel was definitely still using the rip off the bandaid technique. Somehow, Dean didn’t really mind. He was never really that patient of a person anyways. So, if Cas wanted to bond, by God, they would bond. Surely Dean could be a “good boy.”

“Sure, I could eat,” Dean said, voice still thick with sleep. 

“Let’s get dressed first, okay?” Castiel said. 

Dean nodded and pulled himself out of bed. Castiel (Daddy, he reminded himself) was back inside of the backpack pulling out clothing. He got the items he needed and moved to where Dean was standing, and causally began to remove Dean’s clothes. He started with shirt, just as he had the previous night. Dean moved all of his limbs during the appropriate times, taking note of his new duds. They seemed to be a simple tee shirt and a pair of oddly stretchy jeans, and so Dean went with it. 

Once dressed, Dean was guided out of the door by Castiel. He was very happy to see that the hallways were not pitch black, but instead dimly illuminated from natural light peeking through open doors. They walked down the hallway for a moment before stopping. 

“Do you need to potty?”

Dean blushed hard at this, and weighed his options in his head. He felt almost as if he was being teased for last night’s events, but quickly pushed the thought away. Cas wasn’t like that. And if he was being honest, he did have to go, but by now his stomach had gotten over the word “daddy” and was begging for food. He was a grown man, despite whatever the hell happened last night, and he was capable of holding it. On the other hand however, if he said no he would have to ask Castiel to go later. If he did that, it would be embarrassing and make it look like he had lied earlier. And what would happen if he lied to Castiel? The angel was bound to find out eventually, and Dean was sure there would be some form of punishment. An image flashed through Dean’s mind of Cas, his new Daddy, hitting him hard on the backs of his thighs. Dean swallowed. 

“Yes,” Dean said quietly. 

With that Castiel opened the door and ushered Dean inside. Castiel shut the door, as he did last night, and turned to Dean. He approached Dean and dean began to unbutton his jeans. 

“Let Daddy help you, Dean,” Cas said.

Dean paused in his task and slowly moved his hand. Castiel undid the button and zipper quickly and pulled Dean’s pants and training pants down. He then put his hands on Dean’s shoulders and sat him down. A blush creeped back into Dean’s face due to the childish position, but he went anyway. 

He urinated quickly, and soon his Daddy (No, Cas? Or, no, Daddy?) was pulling his pants back up and guiding Dean back out into the hallway. The two walked for a moment and reached a kitchen. Once again, there was nothing special about it, aside from the pretty plate of pancakes and fruit sitting on one of the counters. 

When Dean did not immediately move to sit near the plate of food, Cas gave him a little nudge. Dean went and sat. 

“Would you like juice, milk, or water?” Castiel asked.

In all honesty, Dean would prefer a beer, but somewhat intrigued he replied,   
“What kind of juice?”

“It seems that we have apple and grape,” Castiel said, peering into the fridge. 

“Apple, please,” Dean said nonchalantly. 

Castiel smiled and began to remove the juice from the refrigerator. He commented, “Such wonderful manners, Dean.”

Dean all but imploded when Castiel said that. Dean rarely, if ever received praise from anyone. He had a feeling the rest of the day was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, you silly goose. How are you? You likin' the story? What would you like to see little!Dean experience? Tell me your thoughts on the story. I really appreciate it. Like a lot. Thanks and much love, Incredibly Tired.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I love reading your comments! Please leave some, and I will get back to you soon! Enjoy!

Breakfast was delicious. Dean wasn’t sure if Cas had made the pancakes or what, but if he did, he could get used to Daddy’s cooking. Dean ended up eating very quickly, as he was very hungry. To be honest, he wasn’t sure of the last time he had eaten. He did not share that information with Cas. The man would have certainly been upset. Of course, Castiel did everything so nonchalantly that he just placed the sippy cup next to Dean’s plate and then turned away. Dean was grateful for the turning away part. He knew in the back of his mind he would most likely being using a sippy cup pretty frequently with Castiel, but that didn’t mean Castiel had to watch him try and figure it out the first time. 

Okay, so sippy cups weren’t that difficult, but still. 

Breakfast had ended a while ago, and Dean was now in the living area of the home where the two had appeared last night. He was back on the couch, but this time he was practically laying on it, completely engrossed in a star trek movie. He was vaguely aware of Castiel in the other room. The angelic being had been washing dishes by the sounds of the water running and dishes clanking, but those sounds had stopped a while ago. 

Dean pushed the thoughts from him mind and focused on his movie. 

For a moment anyway. 

Dean slowly dragged himself up from the couch and reached for the remote on a side table to his left. He fumbled with it until he hit the mute button. When the sounds of the movie dissipated, Dean listened closely. There were no more sounds of dishes or water. In fact, there was hardly any sound at all. The whirring of a ceiling fan seemed very loud all of the sudden, and worry began to spike in Dean. Where was Castiel? 

“...Cas?” he called out hesitantly. 

There was no answer. Dean stood up from the couch. He automatically put his hand at his side, but he realized there was no weapon there. He drew his hand up and towards his body quickly at this realization, as if the absence of a weapon stung. He took a deep breath and began to move towards the doorway. 

He peered around both sides of the doorway and saw sinuous looking hallways that were once again dark, aside from the natural light bleeding underneath doors. As he did this he pondered as to why Cas wouldn’t answer him. Surely the angel had to be injured. It was the only explanation. Cas always came when Dean called. 

Unless this was a test.

Dean thought this over briefly. In Dean’s eyes, it was entirely possible that Cas wanted to see how well Dean would perform. How was Dean supposed to react in the absence of a, well, parent? Dean had no idea. Was he supposed to stay and watch his movie? Was he supposed to find a weapon? Was he supposed to search for Castiel? He wasn’t sure and was beginning to worry, so he took a slightly different (more little boy?) approach. 

“... Daddy?” Dean said.

He waited for a moment but there was no fluttering, footsteps, or response. Dean’s mind raced. 

Alright. Surely nothing would happen to Castiel while the two were here. The two of them were in one of Gabriel’s safe houses for crying out loud. It had to be the safest of the safe. Dean knew it was loaded with sigils and wardings… What if that was it? What if something had disturbed the warding and Castiel had gone to investigate alone? But Castiel wasn’t that stupid. Right? Or what if this was still a test, and Castiel was just hidden in the house somewhere, waiting for Dean to react properly. Dean had no idea how he was supposed to act! What if Castiel had already figured that part out, though? What if Cas was realizing this was all one big mistake? What if Cas decided to take back his offer?

It wasn’t that Dean was already enjoying the treatment, it was just that he secretly enjoyed the more personal moments with Castiel. It was hard for him to admit that he enjoyed being babied a bit, but he really did. Just moments ago he was more relaxed then he had ever been in years.

Maybe that was part of the problem. Perhaps Dean was taking to it all too quickly, and Castiel thought he was some daddy kink freak. Dean’s mind continued and he was suddenly aware of the fact that he couldn’t breathe. 

He knew in the back of his mind that he was having a panic attack, but with the absence of the angel, he could not fight against it. He was gasping, almost choking, desperate for air. His heart seemed as loud as the ceiling fan did earlier, and his stomach was knotting. Where was Cas? Did something happen to him? Did Dean just upset him? What the fuck was going on?

Dean reached and grabbed at the wall. When he finally made purchase he leaned against it and allowed his body to slide down. He was feeling nauseous. It was hot. Where was Cas? He tried to choke out his name again, but something got caught somewhere along the way. Dean started violently coughing, and tears made their way to his eyes. The world went blurry through the tears.

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched hard. His stomach and coughing gave way, and he vomited on to himself. 

“Dean,” a voice said softly. 

Dean couldn’t breath, and there was still vomit in his mouth. He began to gag. 

The hand disappeared from his shoulder and was now thumping his back. He vomited again, and in earnest; his whole body jerked forward with the retching. 

As he did this, he registered a low voice murmuring words of encouragement. What the fuck? WHO the fuck? Dean scrambled away, waving one hand wildly at whoever the hell was behind him, and scrubbing at his eyes with the other. Once effectively away and with a new field of vision, Dean looked up. 

Cas was on his knees, reaching for Dean with nothing but concern in his eyes. 

“Oh, Dean, what happened? Are you all right?” 

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but nothing but a sob came out. Castiel’s brows furrowed, and he stood up. 

This was it. Dean was sure of it. This was the end of everything, and not even a day had gone by.

But instead of leaving, or even speaking, Castiel bent down and slipped his hands under Dean’s armpits as if he was a toddler. The angel lifted him with ease and settled Dean close to his chest, seeming not to care about the vomit. Dean hesitated, but rested his head on Cas’s shoulder as the tears continued to stream down his face. He was still quite sure that this was the end. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will away the tears. He didn’t want it to be over.  
A hand, which had been lovingly resting on Dean’s back, disappeared to open a door. Then Dean was being pried away from Castiel’s body. He was placed on the edge of the bathtub, and he scooted around until he was sure he could maintain seated. Castiel squatted in front of him.

Green eyes met blue and Castiel said “Little one?”

Dean clenched his teeth to keep from crying more. 

“Dean, please tell Daddy what is the matter so that he can fix it,” Cas said with a voice filled with all the patience and love in the world. 

Dean sniffled and stared at him. What was he supposed to say? He fucked up?

Castiel stared back for a moment before standing and reaching behind Dean. Dean jumped as the sound of bathwater running began. Castiel did not comment on this however, as he stood Dean up and began to strip him of his clothes. 

Dean ground his teeth together, as the tears had finally stopped. He wished only to keep them at bay. 

“Little one, you are worrying me quite a bit. I do not wish to invade your privacy by reaching into your mind, and would really prefer you share with me what is troubling you. Let Daddy fix it?”

Dean refused to meet Castiel’s eyes as he mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

“Dean, honey, you haven’t done anything wrong.” 

That was a fucking lie. Well, in Dean’s eyes anyway. 

“Made a mess,” he said quietly, once again refusing to meet the eyes of the angel. 

“Oh, no. No, no, no. You haven’t done anything wrong. You had a panic attack and got sick; it was an accident if anything. It is alright. You aren’t in trouble, Dean.”

Castiel looked at him with sad eyes, and he picked Dean up and put him in the bathtub. Dean allowed himself to be lowered into the warm water, and noted that there seemed to be an abundance of bubbles. Had Cas added bubble bath? How had Dean not noticed that?

Dean looked back up at Castiel and took a deep breath. Castiel was not looking at Dean’s eyes anymore, probably sensing this discomfort it gave Dean. Cas was instead squirting liquid soap onto a washcloth. 

“You left,” Dean said simply.   
Castiel stopped what he was doing and looked up at Dean. 

“I stepped outside of the house to speak with Gabriel, but I did not leave. I told you that I was stepping outside.” Cas said, looking somewhat confused. 

Dean thought about this for a moment. Now that he thought about it, Castiel had called something out to him while he was watching his movie. Dean hadn’t really paid attention, too focused on the movie at hand. Dean’s stomach dropped. Fuck. He had lost his shit over nothing, and Castiel was bound to be pissed. 

“Oh,” was all Dean said. 

“Little one, I will never, ever, leave you. Do you understand?”

Dean nodded and he felt worry pit in his stomach again. Now it was time for Cas to get angry. 

But Castiel didn’t. Instead, he started making circular motions with the cloth on Dean’s back. 

Dean accepted this, and allowed the bathing to continue. He noticed about halfway through the bath that Castiel had mojo’ed himself clean. There was no trace of vomit on his clothes, which Dean also noticed were oddly casual. Since when did the angel change clothes? 

The bath ended quickly, and Dean was squeaky clean. Cas lifted him gently out of the tub and began drying him off. 

Castiel was being so thoughtful and gentle with Dean. This convinced Dean to try something. Perhaps it was small in the grand scheme of things, but Dean knew it would be a step for both of them.

“Daddy,” Dean began as he was being patted with the towel, “Can I have some water?”

Castiel looked up at Dean and smiled, “Of course. Let me get you dressed first, alright?”

Dean swallowed and decided quickly that if he was going to push boundaries, he might as well push hard. 

“Okay, but, it’s just, my mouth has a… yucky taste.”

Castiel had stopped with the towel and was now looking at Dean. Perhaps Dean had gone too far?

“Of course, silly Daddy for not thinking about that,” he said said with an apologetic look before materializing a sippy cup.

Dean took it and drank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think. Fun stuff coming soon! Comments make me verrryyy happy. Much love, Incredibly Tired.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://incredibly-tired.tumblr.com/

Hiya. A new chapter will be up in the next day or so, but in the meantime... I have created a tumblr! I've gotten a lot of love and questions from this fic and I appreciate that. I do know, however, it is a hassle to dig through the comments to find info about a fic. So I have created a tumblr for all your questions, requests, additional comments, what have you. I will also be posting little extras there. And a friendly reminder, I have written other fics! Check em out, or request something new! 

So anyways, give me a follow on tumblr. (incredibly-tired) It will be a great place to keep up with this fic and more! I'd love to hear from you guys! Much love, Incredibly Tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://incredibly-tired.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr for all your fic related needs! (incredibly-tired)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and let me know your thoughts! I am slowly working in some ideas that were given to me. This chapter features... Toy Impala! 
> 
> Comments make my world go round. Feel free to leave them here, or head over to my tumblr, which is above and below. Thanks so much, IncrediblyTired. 
> 
> https://incredibly-tired.tumblr.com/

The rest of the day went by without incident. Dean was quickly dressed and led back into the living area. He noted that any trace of him being ill was gone, and his heart became heavy. Why was Castiel so ridiculously kind to him? Dean remembered some aspects of his childhood fairly well, and knew damn well that no parent likes messes. Dean could recall being very young and cleaning up after himself and Sammy. Dean was always told that was his job, and it was part of being a good, big boy. Yet, Castiel had thus far brushed off every disaster that had occurred, and Dean hadn’t lifted a finger. 

Castiel just wasn’t like John, and Dean wasn’t sure how he should feel about the whole situation.

Regardless, he was sat down to finish his movie. This time, Castiel sat beside him. Cas was relatively quiet throughout the duration of the movie, seeming to pay close attention. He would occasionally ask Dean a question, but that was the extent of it. Dean on the other hand would make random comments for Castiel’s benefit, all the while fiddling with the sippy cup in his lap. 

Once that movie ended, Dean asked Castiel if he had the second one in the series. Castiel replied in the affirmative, and asked Dean if he would like some lunch while he watched. Dean milled over his vomiting episode from earlier, but decided it would probably be best if he ate. Castiel then made it embarrassingly clear that he would be in the kitchen making Dean lunch. Dean made sure to reply that he understood.

About twenty minutes into the second movie, Dean was presented with some sort of vegetable soup, and the best grilled cheese he had ever had. Ever. He ate on the couch (just this once), with his food a top a T.V. tray. Dean thought that he could get used to this life. 

By the time Castiel had removed and washed Dean’s dishes, the movie was almost over. Cas sat next to Dean and finished watching with him, seeming to pay just as much attention as the first time. 

When the movie did end, Castiel turned to Dean with the remote in one hand, switched off the television, and told Dean that that was enough television for the day. Dean did not try to argue this, even though he was somewhat scared of what other activities could lie ahead. He needed to be a good boy. 

As it would turn out, Dean’s worries were in vain. Castiel managed to coax Dean outside, where Dean was pleasantly surprised. Woods surrounded the home. There were trees everywhere; some trees were so close to the home it was almost worrying. Dean walked around the house and noted that there was no driveway or any path of sorts. It seemed that the house was completely undetectable to any sort of human. Once Dean was finished circling the house, he looked up at Castiel, whose hand was extended. 

Dean took the hand. Castiel led them through some trees and around some shrubbery. A couple of times he and Dean had to duck to get past some of the branches, but Castiel never released Dean’s hand. After a bit of walking in no discernable direction, they came to a small creek. 

Dean tugged away from Castiel’s hand and went to look into the creek. It was incredibly shallow, but Dean could see that it was teeming with life. There were small fish swimming around happily, tucked away in their little corner of life. Dean smiled at this, and thought to himself, “That could be you.” 

What? Where did that come from? He was adjusting to living with Castiel, sure, but he was bound to slip up sometime. There was no way it would be perfect all the time. For the life of him, Dean just couldn’t imagine the prospect of constant happiness and belonging. 

He was quickly drawn from these thoughts by the feeling of something hitting his feet. He jumped and looked down, noticing a small frog. At this, he laughed. 

But due to the line of his previous thoughts, it was a little shaky. When he looked back up at Castiel, he saw some concern in his face. He quickly went back to looking at the fish. 

“I thought you might enjoy a change of scenery. I find this area to be very beautiful,” Castiel said casually. 

“It’s nice,” Dean replied, watching one fish in particular wiggle past a large rock. 

And it was nice. And Dean did appreciate the change of scenery. Gabriel’s house might not be that extravagant in decor, but it was quite large. Dean couldn’t quite remember his way around to all the rooms, and the lack of light was creepy. Of course, Dean did not express this to Castiel. He did not want to upset the angel. 

In fact, Dean had expressed hardly any of his displeasure about anything to Castiel. Sure, he had complained about the taste of vomit in his mouth, but everything else just wasn’t worth the fight. He really just wanted to be a good boy. 

Dean didn’t realize he was zoned out until Castiel asked, “What are you thinking about so hard, little one?”

“Nothin’,” Dean replied, turning to look up at him. 

Castiel looked warily at Dean. 

“Is everything okay, Dean?”

Dean kind of began to panic. He knew Castiel would reach into his mind if he thought Dean was hiding something. He couldn’t allow that to happen. Dean needed his privacy; Cas didn’t need to know that Dean was struggling. So Dean went back to his tactic from earlier. Play the part.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Dean blurted out.

It wasn’t a complete lie. Dean did have to go, and kind of badly. 

“Okay,” Castiel said before taking Dean’s hand and leading him back out of the woods. Of course Castiel sensed this was not the brunt of Dean’s discomfort, but wanted to allow the child to come to him instead of looking into his mind just yet. Dean was doing wonderfully so far, and Castiel did not want to upset the trust the two had established. 

By the time the two got back to the house, Dean seemed to be completely alert again. Castiel ushered the boy inside of the house, and then began pulling him through the long hallways. The two arrived at a bathroom and went inside. Dean was blushing before when Castiel turned around from shutting the door, but the angel dismissed it. He assisted Dean quickly, and then pulled him into the kitchen. 

On the counter, there were a variety of matchbox style cars. Upon closer inspection, Dean noticed they were replicas of classics. Dean smiled; they were pretty awesome. 

“I thought you might like to play while I fix you some food. How does that sound?” Castiel inquired. 

Dean nodded hesitantly as he stepped closer to the cars. Laid across the counter was a cartoonish looking map with winding roads and little towns. Dean sat at the counter and looked up at Cas, who was comically deep inside of the refrigerator, and then looked back at the cars. 

He picked one up lightly with the tips of his fingers and began to inspect it. By chance, it appeared to be a ‘67 Impala. What were the odds? Dean used the fingers on his other hand to lightly pull across the wheels. They spun freely. 

Dean sat the car down and pushed it down the little road nearest to him. It went easily with the guidance of his hand. Dean stayed within the lines of the road until he ran into another car. It seemed to be a ‘68 Shelby Mustang. Dean smiled again and picked up this car as well. He began running both of the cars down the little roads, and in opposite directions.

This proved to be entertaining for awhile, until his arms got tangled up when the two cars crossed paths. Dean looked up at Castiel, who was busy cooking something, and looked back down at the cars. He pulled the two cars opposite each other and decided to try something. 

He pushed both the cars a little ways before letting go, and allowing them to zoom past each other on the little road. This, worked excellent. He did it a few more times, and got a little braver, and began pushing the cars a bit too close together. The two cars clanked together and Dean watched as the miniature Impala and Mustang spun out in different directions across the road. 

Okay, this was kind of awesome. 

Dean began pushing the cars in earnest, trying to calculate how fast he needed to push each tiny vehicle to make sure that the Impala stayed on the road, but the Mustang spun off. After multiple attempts with no success, Dean pushed both cars rather forcefully and watched as they crashed into each other. This time, the Mustang stayed put, and the Impala spun out. In fact, the little Impala spun right off of the map and the counter. It fell to the floor with a few clinks and a clunk. Naturally, Dean froze. Castiel looked up and said, “Uh-oh!”

Fuck. 

Castiel was going to be angry with him. He had just (surely) broken his new toy. Dean wasn’t sure, but he definitely felt like breaking things was against the rules of this whole thing. After all, Castiel had told Dean to “play” not destroy. He was supposed to be a good boy. Shit. Fuck. Just when he was starting to enjoy himself. 

Cas looked at Dean, then at the floor. He moved towards the counter, picked up the little Impala, and then inspected it. After looking at it for a moment, he placed it on the counter, and pushed it in Dean’s direction. It rolled on just as it had before. 

Dean looked pointedly at the car, then at Cas. Cas, however, was already turning back towards the food on that was cooking on the stove. 

Dean turned back to stare at the little cars. There were the two he had been playing with, and a few other strewn across the little map. He was mildly confused. A part of him knew based on Castiel’s initial reaction the angel was not angry, but another part said he had disappointed the man. 

Why was this so damn hard? Why couldn’t Dean just act normal and behave? 

Tears began to well up in his eyes and he looked at Castiel, who was now stirring something. Dean just stared, and after a moment Castiel cocked his head, but stayed focus on his task of cooking. 

“Tired of cars, little one?” his gravelly voice sounded, once again without looking up at Dean. 

Dean really tried to find his voice to respond, but could not. The lack of response worried Cas, and the angel turned to look at Dean. As soon as he saw those sad eyes he put down his spoon and went to his boy.

“Little one?” he inquired as he sat on the stool next to Dean, before pulling him into his lap. 

Dean fought him, too lost in his own misery to be willing to accept the comfort that Castiel was trying to offer. 

Castiel’s brows knitted together, and he pulled a scrambling Dean into his lap. He lightly placed his hand onto the boy’s cheek. And oh, was Castiel enlighted. 

The forefront of Dean’s mind was filled with self-deprecating thoughts, memories, and an obsession with “being a good boy.” It seemed that all of these things were getting the best of his little boy, and all over a silly little car. 

“Oh honey, you are a very good boy,” Castiel began. 

Dean looked up at Cas in shock. He was slightly irritated that he had slipped into Dean’s mind, but also surprised by the words that he said. 

“In the entirety of our stay here, you have done nothing naughty. I am very proud of you for that. You have been a very good boy, but there are a few things you do need to understand.” 

Dean nodded and Castiel removed his hand before situating Dean on his lap to where the two were facing each other. 

“Even if you were to do something naughty, you would not be a bad boy. You will always be Daddy’s good little boy. I know your memories of your father make this process difficult, but it is vital to remember that I am in no way John Winchester.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut at the mention of his paternal father.   
“And along the lines of naughtiness, I will explicitly express to you when you do something out of line, upon which we will have a discussion. Playing with cars, however, is not naughty. Getting excited while playing with cars is not naughty. Accidently knocking one of your cars off of the counter is not naughty. I believe we have already learned that accidents in general, are not naughty, correct?”

Dean swallowed and nodded, feeling the tears pricking in his eyes. 

“Good. Now, I believe I have a hungry little boy on my hands!” Castiel said cheerfully, using his thumbs to swipe at the bottoms of Dean’s eyes. 

Dean, thoroughly reassured, for the moment anyway, allowed himself to crack a smile. Castiel lifted Dean back into his seat at the counter and went to make him a plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://incredibly-tired.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Check out the top and chapter five for notes!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, who knew this issue would arise so soon?
> 
> https://incredibly-tired.tumblr.com/
> 
> Check out my tumblr for this account for all your bonding and other fic needs. Message me or ask me something! I take requests!
> 
> And if you don't tumble, no worries! Feel free to leave me a comment telling me your thoughts. Thank you guys so much, and happy reading!

After the events of yesterday, Dean was tucked into bed relatively early. Dean woke up the next morning rather lazily. He didn’t immediately open his eyes, but instead allowed himself breathe in deeply and stretch in peace. A yawn escaped his mouth and he opened his eyes then. After blinking a few times he propped himself up and looked around the room. Castiel was sitting in the lone chair, eyes closed and head up. He looked incredibly peacefully. Dean just stared for a moment, and wondered what Castiel was thinking about. Or perhaps the man was praying. Dean did not know. 

After a moment, Castiel opened his eyes and turned to Dean, “Good morning little one.”

Then the angel got up and made his way to Dean. Dean fully sat up in the bed. 

Castiel perched on the side of the bed and looked at Dean. 

“Today, we will go to our new home. How does that sound?”

Dean looked back at Castiel and nodded, “Sounds good.” 

And with that, Castiel was fluttering around the room, picking up a variety of objects, including the infamous backpack. When he was done he returned to Dean, and beckoned him out of bed, pulling yet another set of clothes out of the backpack. If Dean didn’t know better, he would say that backpack was mojo’ed. 

After getting dressed with the help of Daddy, Dean stood there awkwardly while Castiel shoved his pajamas back into the bag. Dean noted that Castiel had changed clothes again, and was himself wearing a tee shirt and jeans. Weird. 

Castiel hoisted the backpack onto his back after he was finished, and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Are you ready, Dean?” Castiel inquired. 

Dean nodded. The world blinked. 

 

1234567890

 

When the world settled, the two of them were in a kitchen. This kitchen was slightly more lavish than that of Gabriel’s house. The whole thing looked very modern and smelled divine. The smell was so good, it was almost as if…

Dean turned around and spotted a brown paper sack with grease stains sitting on a counter. Hell yes. 

“Language, Dean,” Castiel began, shocking Dean. Had he said “hell yes” out loud? “Gabriel put some finishing touches on the house today, and insisted upon leaving you a parting gift.”

Dean smiled widely looking at the burger, before frowning. 

 

“Gabriel knows?” Dean said.

Castiel paused a moment before beginning. 

“Yes, I have shared with Gabriel that we are beginning the bonding process. He is very supportive. He, as do all of the other angels, respects that process and notes its importance. In fact, he said that he wishes to visit eventually, when you become more comfortable”

Dean swallowed and nodded. He could just see the cruel angel teasing him, but Castiel wouldn’t lie to him. Probably. And they were standing in a house that Castiel didn’t really have time to put together. And there was a burger in front of him. 

He looked at the burger, and looked back at Cas with his best sad eyes. 

Cas smiled, and directed Dean to sit at the counter. He then dug out a plate and set the burger, thank Gabriel, a cheeseburger, on the plate. He then presented Dean with a sippy cup. Dean stuttered in his movements momentarily, but took the sippy cup. It was filled with water.

Then Dean ate the burger in earnest. For some reason, it was not as good as he remembered. The taste seemed just a hair off. Or maybe he was just getting used to the “normal” food Cas was cooking. So, he just quieted his thoughts down, and ate. 

 

1234567890

 

A few hours, a game of cars, and half a star trek movie later, Dean was on a couch next to Cas in a (no, the) living room. The movie was still going, but this time Castiel was paying little to no attention. In fact, Castiel seemed to be engrossed in a book Dean didn’t even bother looking at the cover of. 

In all honesty, Dean was only really paying attention now because the room was getting a little stuffy, and and he felt a little nauseous. But, knowing himself well, he had only eaten a single burger today; he was probably just hungry and irritable. 

“Ca--...Daddy?”

Castiel immediately looked up from his book. 

“Yes, Dean?”

“I’m hungry,” Dean said matter-of-factly.

“Continue your movie, I will get you a snack.”

And Castiel did. He returned a moment later with a sippy cup and a bowl of some sort of cheese crackers. Dean picked one of the crackers up, and popped it in his mouth. He chewed as normal, then swallowed the cracker. 

Then, it hit him. A wave of nausea hit Dean so hard, he felt himself go pale.

Surely he was fine, right? He took a sip from his sippy cup and apple juice flooded across his tongue. The sweet taste was so sickening, and made Dean’s stomach knot. He sat up quickly and reached for the edge of the couch, feeling the bile rise. He dropped his sippy cup.

Castiel, who was reaching for his book, took in Dean’s actions and picked him up. In literally no time, the pair were in the bathroom, and Castiel was placing Dean in front of the toilet. 

Dean tried to let Castiel get him settled to his knees, but as soon as he caught sight of the toilet in front of him, he gagged. By some miracle, he made it to his knees, and then began to vomit violently. 

Dean would vomit, cough, breathe, and would be fine. Until he took in the smell or felt something in his mouth, in which case the vomit would begin again. This cycle would repeat multiple times, and Dean barely registered Cas behind him, saying soothing words and occasionally flushing the toilet. 

As Dean continued to retch, He felt his whole body tighten with the motions, and felt the strain on his throat. His eyes were watering. He vomited again, in a way that was so terribly harsh. 

After what felt like eons of time, the toilet flushed again, and Dean was just spitting. His stomach felt somewhat calm at the moment, just achy. He was shaking like a leaf, and looked over at Castiel. The man seemed calm yet concerned, and placed a hand on Dean’s back. Dean, his knees beginning to ache, went to sit back on his bottom, but Castiel stopped him. 

“No, baby, don’t sit back just yet,” Castiel said. 

And that’s when Dean felt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, who knew this issue would arise so soon?
> 
> https://incredibly-tired.tumblr.com/
> 
> Check out my tumblr for this account for all your bonding and other fic needs. Message me or ask me something! I take requests!
> 
> And if you don't tumble, no worries! Feel free to leave me a comment telling me your thoughts. Thank you guys so much, and happy reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. You, honestly, haven't even been warned. 
> 
> https://incredibly-tired.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/incrediblytired

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

There was no way this was happening. Dean shut his eyes. 

He could just stand up, with what little dignity he had left, and start walking. He didn’t know if they were even on Earth on this point, but he didn’t give a damn. There was no way they were dealing with this right now. Dean felt his whole body heat up with shame. Cas already knew, so walking out wasn’t really an option. Cas would stop him, for sure. 

Cas. Angel of the freakin’ lord. There is absolutely no way that he wanted to deal with this either, right? I mean who the fuck asked for this? No one that Dean could think of. He couldn’t do this. From an emotional standpoint, and from an asking an actual angel to do this standpoint. It was wrong on so many levels, and he couldn’t ask this of Cas. 

Cas. The angel that had been playing Daddy. The angel that was so kind to him… No. Dean couldn’t bring himself to say anything. 

But he didn’t have to. He already heard the bathtub faucet running. His eyes were still shut.

“Dean, come now, let’s get you cleaned up and into some comfy clothes, alright?”

Castiel had his hands on Dean’s shoulders, and was pulling the man up from his knees and away from the toilet. 

Dean had always known in theory that Cas would have to at some point deal with his literal shit, but he did not anticipate that day being today. Truth be told, he was kind of avoiding “going potty” in that way. It was just too fucking embarrassing. 

None of that mattered anymore. Food poisoning (he knew that burger tasted funny) had hit hard. And Dean was now standing before a divine creature, having had shit himself while puking. 

“Dean, you are okay. Everything is fine,” Castiel said, now carefully unbuttoning Dean’s jeans.

Dean opened his eyes and did everything to avoid those of Castiel’s. 

“Just,” he croaked out, “I’ll take care of it Cas. You don’t have to worry about it. I’ll clean it up.”

Castiel looked up at Dean, “No Dean, let Daddy help you. You are ill.”

Castiel then continued to very carefully remove Dean’s jeans. 

“You know Dean, despite what you may think, I do not mind doing this. This is a part of you, and that is okay. As we have discussed before, accidents happen. I am your Daddy, and it’s my job to keep you happy and clean,” Cas said, almost conversationally. 

Dean, if anything, became more red. 

Cas stood up and looked at Dean, “Do you understand, little one?”

Dean, just barely, nodded. If he had to do this with someone, he guessed Castiel would be his best bet. 

Castiel then removed his underwear with an insane amount of care. It was actually somewhat impressive to Dean how smoothly it went. With the help of Castiel, the mess was contained, and didn’t even touch Dean’s legs. 

Then, much to Dean’s shame, Castiel pulled some baby wipes out of a nearby cabinet, turned Dean around, and began cleaning him. Dean wanted to implode, but could not help but notice the careful touches and the litany of reassurance coming from Castiel.

Soon, Castiel was finished, and suddenly all evidence of Dean’s accident was gone. Castiel began to motion Dean to the bathtub, which was full now, when Dean’s stomach twisted.

Dean began to panic. He could feel the urge now, and had no idea what to do. He was going to be all kinds of sick all over the bathroom if he didn’t do something. Goddamn food poisoning was going to be the death of him.

Luckily, Castiel swooped in and saved the day once again, setting Dean on the toilet and producing a small bin for him to vomit into. And for the second time that day, Dean was ill. 

Dean finished quickly, however, and Castiel was still there. This time, the angel used a damp washcloth to clean Dean’s face. Then he stood Dean up again and cleaned his bottom with more wet wipes. Castiel flushed the toilet, made the bin disappear, and ushered a miserable looking Dean into the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, sweetheart! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! Catch me on tumblr or buy me a coffee. Lots of love and happy reading. 
> 
> https://incredibly-tired.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/incrediblytired


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute, yeah? Let's try this again. I <3 comments.

The bath was warm against Dean’s shivering body. He felt miserable. Not only was he suffering from some form of gastrointestinal something, but he was so damn embarrassed. He didn’t want Castiel to have to take care of him like a baby. Cas shouldn’t have to do that. Yet, there they were. 

 

Castiel was cleaning Dean quickly, ridding his body of sweat and residual sick. Dean stared out at nothing miserably, occasionally looking around to catch glimpses of Castiel. Castiel looked so focused, but his touches were gentle. For some reason, this only further upset Dean. 

 

Why did Cas have to be so damn gentle? Why couldn’t he just get pissed off like some normal dad? Dean could not for the life of him comprehend the angel’s endless kindness. 

 

He felt long fingers brush at his cheeks, and he realized tears were there. He batted the hand away, but refused to look at Castiel. He didn’t want to be coddled, and he certainly did not want to see the pity he knew was in Castiel’s eyes. He was not a baby, goddamnit. 

 

“Language, Dean,” Cas said softly, before reaching his hands underneath Dean’s armpit to lift him from the tub. 

 

Had he said that outloud? 

 

Dean, frustrated as ever allowed himself to be lifted from the tub and dried off. Castiel once again worked quickly, hoping to get Dean comfortable as soon as possible. Castiel could sense Dean’s frustration, but knew it was a combination of illness and general struggle with the process. His heart ached for the human. 

 

Dean’s stomach was feeling rather awful at this point, and he just wanted to sleep. He was still shivering, now from the absence of the warm water. His body was aching and his stomach twinged at every movement. He was tired and in pain. 

 

Before Dean could voice any of his complaints, he was being lifted and carried to yet another room in the house. This room was quite obviously intended to be Dean’s, but it was not what Dean expected. There was no crib or any shit like that. There was a bed and side tables. There was also a large dresser and desk. The room was a light blue, and the furniture was dark. It all matched and looked very nice in Dean’s opinion. At the moment, however, it was whatever. He would be happy as long as he could get some sleep.

 

Castiel laid Dean gently on the bed before opening a door within the room that Dean assumed was a closet. Dean watched Castiel for a moment before staring at the ceiling. He heard a drawer or two open, before he sensed Castiel at the foot of the bed. He looked up at him. 

 

And then Dean almost, almost, lost his shit. 

 

Castiel was holding a diaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I <3 comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. First fic to fall under this category, but let's give it a go. Let me know what you think! More chapters to come.


End file.
